La Dragon Slayer del Infierno ¿Una Pista para El Destino?
by Kyra Falcon
Summary: Natsu se enfrenta a Ethan, un joven con fuerza descomunal para defender a su hermana, pero esta es una Dragon Slayer y decide vengar la derrota de su hermano, cuando Natsu le cuenta sobre el dragón que le enseño su peculiar magia esta se dispone a saber mas sobre Darkhell... pero... ¿esto saldra tan bien como espera ella...? ¿o Natsu debera esconderle su peligrosa realidad?


**La dragon slayer del Infierno… ¿una pista para el destino?**

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** El despertar de Darkhell…

* * *

Una chica de cabellos color castaño oscuro con una mecha rosa en el lado derecho de su cabeza, tenia los ojos de color avellana, su piel era clara, tenia una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda; vestía una camiseta de color lila con unos cordones morados que ajustaban en la parte del pecho, que no era tan abultado como el de Lucy ni tan plano como el de Levy… llevaba una chaqueta negra con bolsillos y unos pantalones de jean claros y unos guantes sin dedos como los de los motociclistas… el cabello lo llevaba atado en una coleta alta.

-¡Kyra!- Gray se acerco a su lado.- cielos que suerte que escapaste…

-yo estoy bien pero… ¿y Natsu?-pregunto ella, preocupada por su hermano mayor, Erza lo sostenía despacio en el suelo.- ¡NATSU! – grito.

Ethan Grace se hecho a reir… el chico de ojos carmesí se ahogaba en carcajadas.

Su corazón se paralizo de golpe… habían derrotado a Natsu… Kyra se quedo perpleja… a su hermano nunca lo habían derrotado con tal brutalidad, estaba inconsciente, corrio desesperada zafándose del abrazo de Levy, la adrenalina le sofocaba, lo sentía en sus venas, las lagrimas caían sin control por su rostro, apretó los dientes y los puños dándose vuelta de golpe, la ira le inundaba la mirada, Ethan había pasado la raya.

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Natsu!?- exploto ella, Gray, Erza, Levy, Lissana y los demas presentes, Menos Lucy, abrieron los ojos de golpe, nunca la habían escuchado gritar así, tan enfadada y destrozada.

-el imbecil se creía capaz de vencerme… es solo un niñato infantil, un inútil- rió el castaño claro de ojos rojos.

-¡NO ES NINGUN INUTIL, IMBECIL NI NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS! Natsu es la persona mas… considerada y cariñosa que eh conocido en mi vida… ¡TU NUNCA SERAS COMO EL, ETHAN!- un aura flamante de color violeta empezó a salir de ella y se incremento, Natsu se incorporo despacio y al ver la escena palideció.

-¡NO LO HAGAS!- le grito, pero su hermana ya no respondía, estaba fuera de si… Natsu se desespero.- no quiero perder también a mi hermana…-murmuro para si con los ojos cristalinos.

El cuerpo de Kyra no le respondía, cuando miro a Natsu tenia la mirada estallada en un estado de cólera clase S. Dirigió su mirada a Ethan nuevamente y este palideció, Kyra dio un salto y le atino un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándolo lejos; este regreso con un herida, le había herido de forma considerable, la chica respiro agitada y unas alas de dragon negras y morados le aparecieron, sus ojos dulces estaban nublados de ira, y emociones incontrolables. Ethan trato de lanzarle un rayo pero esta los esquivo y destruyo su jabalina, con una mano, el castaño claro trato de retroceder, no lo consiguió, ella le dio un golpe en el estomago, cuando Ethan miro sus ojos… el miedo le invadió… los ojos carmesí de la muchacha reflejaban su muerte. Lo tomo del cuello con fuerza, tanta q las uñas de ella se clavaban en el cuello de Ethan sacándole sangre…

-¿q-quien eres?-pregunto temblando.

-soy tu peor pesadilla…- con un toque lo estampo contra el suelo, el mayor emitió un grito de dolor…- Kyra Dragneel, la Dragon Slayer del Infierno…- dijo ella con una sonrisa macabra, el chico quedo inconsciente.

Kyra parpadeo, las alas se desvanecieron, en el rostro tenia las formas de las escamas de un dragon, sus ojos volvieron a ser cafés y perdió el conocimiento, Gray se apuro a atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo, tiritaba de frió… Natsu se había desmayado de nuevo, respiraba agitado.

-mierda, ¡Natsu!- grito Gray tratando de hacer reaccionar al pelirosado.

Natsu abrió los ojos con dificultad, trato de pararse pero Erza le negó con la cabeza, busco con la mirada a su hermana menor, desvanecida en brazos de Gray, apretó los dientes, deseando haber estado para protegerla.

-Natsu… no tienes una gota de poder mágico.- le advirtió Minto.

-demonios, ese tipo… me apaleo duro.- Natsu perdió la conciencia de la poca energía q tenia.

…

Kyra despertó en la habitación del gremio, tenía un paño en la cabeza, Lissana estaba a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano.

-Lissa-chan…-le llamo Kyra con la voz apagada.

-¡Ky-chan!- la abrazo fuerte, y al separarse le rozó la mejilla, tenia pequeñas escamas negras en los brazos y en las mejillas.- me preocupaste mucho.-le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.- que suerte q no te paso nada… salvo por las escamas.- soltó una risa y noto q las escamas se borraban poco a poco.

-¿ah?-pregunto confundida y se llevo la mano a la cara y suspiro, recordó a Natsu, y se sobresalto- ¡Lissa-chan! ¿Dónde esta Natsu?-le pregunto tomando a la peliblanca de los hombros.

-espera, no te alteres… Natsu esta malherido pero se repondré, solo necesita descansar, al igual que tu.- Kyra no hizo caso y se puso las botas rápido.- eres terca, esta en la otra habitación, Gray esta con el y Erza.- le grito mientras su amiga giraba por el umbral de la puerta.

Llego a la habitación y en efecto Natsu estaba herido, tenia casi todo el cuerpo vendado y un par de venditas en la cara, los ojos se le cristalizaron y Natsu se sorprendio al ver las escamas en sus brazos.

Gray y Erza miraron hacia donde el y sonrieron, Erza y Kyra se abrazaron, Gray se mantuvo en si… o mejor dicho trato ya que abrazo a la chica y no se resistió a decirle que estaba preocupado… Las lagrimas caían por las mejillas de la menor cuando el mago de hielo le dijo eso, lo abrazo fuerte y sollozo un momento.

-… perdóname, no quise preocuparte así…- dijo Kyra entre lágrimas.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente, correspondió más fuerte y dejo que ella se desahogara, Natsu miraba la escena con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Gray… -le llamo Natsu con mirada severa, el joven capto el mensaje y se aparto de la chica despacio y se dispuso a retirarse, pero no sin antes besarle la frente a la chica, sonrojándola un poco y se retiro, Erza asintió y se fue también, los Dragneel quedaron a solas.- ven aquí hermana… - la chica se acerco y ambos se abrazaron fuerte, los ojos de el temblaron y a continuación se hallaba llorando.- perdona… no pude protegerte.- se disculpo Natsu.

-n-no te p-preocupes Natsu... se cuidarme sola pero…- negó ella llorando.- ¡Natsu! Creí que te perdería…- gimoteo ella- prometiste que nunca me dejarías sola…- le recordó.- ¡tenia mucho miedo!

Natsu sonrió levemente y le acaricio la melena oscura a su hermana con ternura, no temía mostrarse sentimental con ella.- ya, tranquila… nada te pasara mientras yo viva, ¿esta bien? Tu nunca me perderás Kyra… esa promesa te la hice hace tiempo y no planeo hacerlo…- le miro a los ojos y apoyo su frente en la de ella, ambos soltaron una risa.- aun no me creo que usaras tu fuerza de dragon slayer para salvarme.- rió un poco.

-te adoro hermano.- volvieron a abrazarse y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.- no se que haría sin ti…

-yo también te adoro, pero… - la tomo de los hombros y le miro serio- no uses esa magia de nuevo…

-¡pero…!- trato de protestar.

-nada de pero, es peligroso y punto final.- sentencio Natsu con seriedad.

-¡Natsu! ¿Por qué me dices eso…?- pregunto Kyra, Natsu se molesto un poco.- es mi magia de la que hablas…

-¿no vez que quiero protegerte?- le pregunto al borde de elevar la voz.- esa magia…

Kyra noto la expresión de frustración de su hermano y le tomo la mano.

-por favor… dime… ¿Por qué me dices que no la use?- le insistió, Natsu apretó su mano un poco.

-porque… esa magia puede matarte…- le dijo mirándole a los ojos.- no hay ninguna persona que haya sobrevivido al dragon del infierno Darkhell… aun no se como aprendiste eso pero… Igneel se preocupo cuando sacaste la fuerza a tan corta edad… ambos… creimos que moririas…- bajo la voz un poco- a decir verdad… me sorprende que cuando lo encontraste no te matara…- murmuro.

Kyra se enfado, no solo con su hermano por no fiarse de su poder, sino con Darkhell… por no haberla matado y evitarle todo esto. Pero la castaña oscura no pensó en lo que dijo…

- me hubiera matado, no tendría que soportar todo lo que soporto aquí en Fairy Tail…- Natsu se sorprendio, le habían herido aquellas palabras, las lagrimas cayeron nuevamente y se retiro cabeza abajo.

-Kyra…- Natsu suspiro hondo y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada.- perdón Igneel… te falle.- una lagrima cayo de los ojos verdosos del pelirosa y cerro los ojos.

Kyra se metió en la biblioteca y saco un tomo de una colección sobre los dragones, todo decía lo mismo, Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana y Darkhell desaparecieron el mismo año, x777…

-tengo que encontrar algo.- murmuro ella para si misma.- demonios… Wendy tampoco sabe, Natsu no dira nada, quiza… - cerro el libro y fue a la sala principal y vio la melena negra del Dragon Slayer.- ¡Gajeel!- le llamo, el de ojos rojos se volteo y se acerco.- ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué pasa Dragneel?- le pregunto sin interés.

-tu sabes de los dragones… ¿sabes algo de Darkhell?-le pregunto.

-si piensas salir a buscar al dragon del infierno te lo digo desde ahora… es una perdida de tiempo.- le advirtió.- eh escuchado que el es el único que sigue vivo… pero es una locura buscarlo.- se cruzo de brazos-

-lo único que quiero saber es ¿Por qué todos dicen que es sorprendente que no me asesinara?- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿y yo como lo voy a saber?- arqueo una ceja.

-¡Gajeel, no se ni para que te pregunto!- se marcho indignada a su apartamento, decidió buscar entre sus libros y encontró algo pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió.- ¿si? ¿Quién es?

-soy yo, Gray.- se escucho desde afuera.

Kyra, apurada escondió el libro bajo la cama y abrió la puerta dejando pasar al chico.

-¿algo malo?-pregunto ella mientras el chico se sentaba en el sofá.

-Natsu me dijo que te contó de Darkhell y te pusiste mal… Kyra… ¿en que piensas?- le pregunto y ella se sentó frente a el.

Abatida se froto la cara con la mano y suspiro, a decir verdad, necesitaba descansar, pero algo le decía que ignorando al chico no le ayudaría.

-no lo se, no se ni que pienso, estoy confundida…- se cruzo de piernas y se golpeo la cara con la mano.- no se ni para que me molesto en tratar de sacarle a Natsu información sobre ese dragón.

-cree en que Natsu quiere protegerte y lo hace por que no quiere perderte… yo haría lo mismo si el no quisiera matarme cada vez que nos ve juntos.- sonrió un poco mientras ella se mordía el dedo de los nervios.

- pero… si quiere protegerme… ¿Por qué me oculta tantas cosas?- pregunto ella parándose a buscar un vaso con agua.

- ¿podrías ser menos terca?- le pregunto.

-Gray, no soy terca.- le dijo algo fuera de quicio.

- si que lo eres… - se acerco a ella y la atrapo contra la pared.- y también eres llorona, pero eso me gusta de ti Kyra.

- basta, apártate.- le dijo ella sonrojada mientras apoyaba sus manos en el pecho del chico para apartarlo.- Gray… es enserio, Natsu va a matarte.

- me arriesgare.- la tomo del rostro con una mano y la beso, fue solo un roce pero eso basto.- siempre has sido importante para mi.

- lo se… pero no quiero que te metas en mi vida.- dijo ella sonrojada mientras apartaba la vista.- tengo que hacer algo… vete…

- ¿es sobre Darkhell?- pregunto.

- si, pero enserio… largate de mi casa Gray Fullbuster…- insistió sin verle a la cara.

-no planeo irme… que te quede claro.- le dijo y se volvió a sentar en el sofá.

- ¡NO SEAS BASTARDO! – la chica se enfado, tomo una almohada y le golpeo la cara con ella.- ¡f-u-e-r-a! – volvió a decirle.

-quiero ayudarte… solo eso.- dijo con tranquilidad.- dudo q una chica de 16 años como tu sepa lo que hace.

- ¿Qué mierda dices? Claro que se lo que hago.- frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos.

si, como la vez que fuiste a una misión con Freed y tardaron 1 semana en volver.- ella se sonrojo de vergüenza.

- no ah sido mi culpa.- se defendió.

-claro.- dijo con sarcasmo…

-bueno ya basta si me vas a ayudar… - fue a buscar el libro negro.- tendremos que usar esto, es lo único que tengo que pueda servir… Mirajane me lo dio cuando tenía 10.- lo abrió y se sentó junto al chico.

Al pasar pagina Gray le freno, leyó y noto que decía algo alarmante: "antes de desaparecer Darkhell juro que volvería cuando pasaran las 21 lunas… si no es derrotado, causara caos y su sucesor será el responsable" Kyra palideció…

-cielo santo… se refiere a mí…- rompió a llorar, Gray cerró el libro y la abrazo, también en shock intento calmarla… pero fue imposible.

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE.**


End file.
